russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 97.9 Home Radio is the radio station broadcasting Adult Contemporary-CHR-Easy listeing music format dubbed as The #1 Natural Station in the Country. It is owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation and Insular Broadcasting Systems in the Philippines. Its studios are located at 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, #709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City. 97.9 Home Radio operates 24 Hours a day, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. History '97dot9 Home Radio (2000-2014)' Home Radio followed an easy listening program format. This format was introduced in 2000 by its Program Director, Nestor De Guzman Doria. This format was an immediate success, increasing Home Radio's ratings and earning the title "#1 Easy Listening Station" in Metro Manila in a matter of 6 Months. This format was then adapted and implemented to the provincial stations. Some of them shifted to CHR-orriented. Aside from its easy listening format during Weekdays, it carried CHR-oriented programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). Home Radio was fully automated from its inception, with canned spiels and liners, with the first fully automated DJ Jackie (Lannie Chan, introduced last October 16, 2006), and veteran DJ Rick Spade (Frederick Billano) as its Production Specialist. Until 2009, when it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, Home Radio bade goodbye to its former easy listening format in favor of its current Hot AC, Top-40 and OPM music, until it eventually afterits 10-months whe home radio decided o return back of its easy listening format and CHR format are the mix. 'Natural 97.9' On March 17, 2014, after 14 years on air as an easy-listening station, Home Radio and its provincial stations underwent reformat to a Hot AC-Top 40 hybrid station. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. Former DM 955, Kool 106, Star FM and Yes FM DJ and current DWIZ assistant program director/DWIZ Official Voice/DWIZ announcer Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano is now the station manager of 97.9 Home Radio Natural Manila and Operations Manager for Home Radio Network. After the Holy Week, the management of the station decided to retire the Home Radio brand and retain its slogan (but the "Home Radio" brand still heard on the stingers until June 2014). It also changed the nomenclature of the frequency occupied (for instance, "ninety-seven-dot-nine" was changed in favor of "ninety-seven-point-nine"). On July 3, 2014, the station was finally rebranded as Natural 97.9, just in time for the launching of the newest evening radio show of Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc. On August 2014, Natural 97.9 had just switched directions from Hot AC-Top 40 hybrid station to a full-fledged Top 40 station and changed its language into English/Taglish. As of November 1, 2014, the brand of Home Radio, which was retired after the Holy Week, was returned as a secondary brand and revert back to its CHR, original AC and return of easy listenig format as its playlist now focuses on playing the hits from the 1990s up to present with the current songs. Just in time for the return of female DJs and this time is Candy Grapes, the original Home Radio female DJ made a return. 'Return of 97dot9 Home Radio Natural' On November 17, 2014, the station reverted the name back as 97dot9 Home Radio Natural!, when the format is still the same with the nomenclature of the frequency occupied "ninety-seven-point-nine". Home Radio's ratings increasing and earning the title #1 Natural Station. But on January 2015, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! changed its language back into full English except its hourly newscast Home Radio News, Now! (formerly Natural News, Ngayon!) which is still in Tagalog. At the same year, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! turning into 15th year anniversary celebration as the #1 FM station in the country, with the theme and the tagline Celebrating 15 Years of Home Radio Natural. 97.9 Home Radio Natural! will continue to be playing the hottest hits from Monday to Saturday usually three times a day from 4 am to 9 am, 12 nn-2 pm and 5 pm-9 pm while on Sundays from 4 am to 9 pm, and continuously playing the easy listening format just like Home Radio did. DJs 'Current' * Jake Fruit (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) * Braggy Orange (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) * Marco Avocado (Andru Maranan, formerly Kristoff) * Juan Banana (Mario Ubaldo, formerly Jack, Tommy Tambay/Matthew Dancer of Love Radio Legaspi, Mister Love of Love Radio Naga, Super Mario of MOR Naga, Mighty Mario of Star FM Legaspi, Jimbo Rock of Star FM Naga and Jimmy Nerd of 90.7 DWDA) * Adam Apple (formerly Bobcat) * Candy Grapes (Grace Purugganan, formerly Toni) * Rico Mango (Frederick Billano, formerly Rick Spade) 'Previous' 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9 * Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) * Lucy Lemon (Avegail Devierte, formerly Louie, now host of Radyo Klinika on DWIZ) * Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex, now with Wish 1075 as Jelly Kiss) * Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM, now with UNTV 37) * Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) * Duncan Ramos * Jimmy Bondoc 97dot9 Home Radio * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) * Geri (formerly Amazing Aloha of 107.5 Win Radio (now 107.5 Wish FM) and Dyosabelle of 91.5 Big Radio (now OMMPH! Radio 91.5) and 106.7 Energy FM) * Jackie Programs Weekdays: * Jake in the Morning - Hosted by Jake Fruit; Mondays-Saturdays, 5am-9am. * Braggy Bunch Show - Hosted by Braggy Orange; Weekdays, 9am-12nn. * Marco sa Tanghali - Hosted by Marco Avocado; Mondays-Saturdays, 12nn-2pm. * Happy Hour - Hosted by Juan Banana; Mondays-Saturdays, 2pm-5pm. * Naturally Yours, Adam Apple - Hosted by Adam Apple; Mon-Fri, 5pm-9pm; Sat-Sun, 9am-12nn. * Dear Candy - Hosted by Candy Grapes; Mondays-Saturdays, 9pm-12mn. Weekends: * The Breakfast Show - Hosted by Rico Mango; Saturdays-Sundays, 5am-9am. * Brunch at Adam - Hosted by Adam Apple, Saturdays-Sundays, 9am-12nn. * Music Buffet - Hosted by Juan Banana; Saturdays, 12nn-3pm; Sundays, 12nn-5pm. * Home Radio Weekly Top 20 (H20) - Top 20 music countdown with Marco Avocado; Saturdays, 3-5pm. * Saturday Fun Machine - Hosted by Braggy Orange; Saturdays, 5pm-9pm. * Marco Tonight - Hosted by Marco Avocado; Sundays, 5pm-9pm. Specials: * VHS: Throwback Thursday - Throwback music that made the hottest hits, featuring the hits from 80's 90's and early 2000's caters to a wider range of audiences and plays a wider range of music genres from the 80s 'til present time; Thursday, all day. Segments * Home Radio News, Now! - Hourly newscast; Monday-Saturdays, 6am-6pm. * Home Radio Classic Jam - Timeless hits from the early 70s til the late 80s; everyday, every hour. * Pinoy Music Jam - Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits from 70's up to present; everyday, every hour. Home Radio stations See also * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * 97dot9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1992